A descoberta dos meus sentimentos por você
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Um fanfiction com um casal pouco popular no Brasil. Nesse fic, ela descobre o que realmente sente por ele, tudo causado por um beijo...


Era uma manhã de verão na vila secreta do país do Fogo, Konoha. Os habitantes daquela vila, aproveitavam os momentos de tranqüilidade que estavam começando a ficar raros, causados pelas ameaças de Orochimaru e o clã de ninjas desviados, a Akatsuki. Mas isso tudo não atrapalhava um certo ninja, que estava aproveitando o sossego para poder fazer a coisa que mais gosta...

- Quero mais ramen! - Naruto grita com toda a força, assustando os outros fregueses que estavam na loja do Sr.Ichiraku.

- Vai com calma Naruto-_kun_, esse é o seu oitavo ramen! - Iruka-_sensei_ mal tinha terminado seu primeiro ramen.

- _Gomen nasai sensei_, mas é que eu estava com muita fome, faz um tempo que não venho aqui na Ichiraku.

- Tudo bem...você gosta mesmo daqui, ne? - Iruka diz sorrindo para o Sr.Ichiraku que já trazia outro ramen, para aquele que era um de seus melhores fregueses.

- Vai com calma Naruto, depois vai terminar a tarde no banheiro... - Uma voz de menina é ouvida por Naruto e Iruka, eles prontamente viram-se para trás.

- Ino-_chan_? - Iruka é o primeiro a falar.

- Oi Iruka-_sensei_! Eu vim trazer um convite ao Naruto. Sabia que o encontraria aqui.

- Convite de que? - Naruto se vira novamente para seu ramen, e Ino se aproxima dele, dando um tapa em sua cabeça, fazendo com que Naruto caia de cara no prato de ramen. - SUA LOUCA!

Naruto estava com a cara toda suja de ramen, e se vira com a cara muito feia para Ino que faz uma cara mais feia ainda e grita:

- OLHA COMO FALA, SE NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI NA MINHA FESTA! - Iruka-sensei e Naruto se seguram no balcão para não voarem com aquele grito estridente.

- Festa? Por que você não disse antes? - Naruto já se acalma e fica em pé, de frente para Ino.

- É...minha festa de aniversário, meus pais me deixaram te convidar... espero que o senhor também vá, Iruka-sensei.

- Claro, seu pai já havia me falando da sua festa, Ino-chan, pode deixar que eu irei sim. - Iruka-_sensei_ diz sorrindo.

- Bom Naruto, aqui está seu convite. - Ino entrega um envelope lilás para Naruto. - Agora preciso procurar o Sasuke-_kun_!

Ino acena em sinal de despedida e corre para procurar Sasuke.

- Uma festa, isso vai ser legal...será que vai ter ramen?

- Naruto, isso é vício... - Iruka-_sensei_ bagunça o cabelo de Naruto com uma das mãos.

Não muito longe da loja do senhor Ichiraku, Sakura estava com uma sacola de compras, quando encontra Sasuke, que andava despreocupado e com a mesma cara séria de sempre, de súbito as maçãs do rosto de Sakura começam a ficar vermelhas.

- Ah...bom dia, Sasuke-_kun_... - Sakura fala sorrindo à Sasuke.

- Bom dia. - Como esperava Sakura, a resposta foi seca e fria.

- Onde estava indo?

- Eu estava apenas caminhando pela vila, nada mais. - Sasuke responde.

- Ah...eu estava comprando umas coisas que minha mãe pediu, ah e...desculpa, para que você vai querer saber ne? Desculpa...

- Não, tudo bem...  
- O que acha de, comermos algo? Sasuke-kun?

- Eu...

- SASUKE-_KUN_! - Sasuke e Sakura vêem Ino se aproximando em grande velocidade.

- Ino-_chan_? - Sakura indaga.

- Sasuke-_kun_, ainda bem que o encontrei! O que acha de comermos algo juntos? Aproveito e te falo da minha festa de aniversário, que é óbvio, você vai.

Ino não parava de falar, Sakura estava sem espaço para poder ao menos cumprimentar a amiga. Ino então puxa Sasuke pelo braço e começa à arrastá-lo.

- Espere...eu ia.. - Sasuke mal conseguia falar, Ino parecia ter perdido o freio na fala.

- Tchau...Sasuke-_kun_... - Sakura observa os dois se afastarem e abaixa a cabeça. - Tudo bem, eu vou comer sozinha...

Ela caminha olhando para o chão, até que tromba em alguém, ela cai no chão e suas compras se espalham pela rua.

- _Kuso_... - Ela passa a mão na roupa para tirar a sujeira.

- Sakura-_chan_! _Gomen nasai_! - Naruto diz preocupado.

- Eu pego suas coisas, Sakura-_chan_. - Iruka-_sensei_ junta as comprar de Sakura e as põe novamente na sacola.

- Não...tudo bem Naruto-_kun_, a culpa foi minha, não olhava por onde andava...

Naruto a olha com um ar de dúvida no rosto, normalmente, ela teria gritado e o chamado de baka, mas se ela não agiu assim, deveria ter algo que a tenha deixado triste.

- Sakura-_chan_, não sei o que aconteceu mas...

- Hã? - Agora era Sakura que tinha um ar de incógnita no rosto.

- Já almoçou algo? O que acha de irmos comer ramen?

- O QUÊ? Mas Naruto, acabamos de... - Iruka-_sensei_ é interrompido por Naruto que continuou a falar.

- Não sou um boa companhia como o Sasuke-_kun_, mas acho que só uma vez você não se incomoda, ne? - Naruto passa a mão na nuca, e dizia com aquele sorriso brincalhão de sempre.

- Naruto-_kun_... - Sakura o olha atentamente, logo dá um bonito sorriso. - Eu gostaria muito...

Naruto estende a mão para ela, e a ajuda a levantar, por um momento ficam de mão dadas, até que Sakura, um pouco envergonhada solta a mão de Naruto.

- "Estranho, por que meu coração acelerou?" - Ela se pergunta e quando acorda de seu devaneio, Naruto já estava bem na frente, caminhando para a loja Ichiraku.

- Vem logo, Sakura-chan! - Naruto grita e acena para Sakura que começa a correr.

- Iruka-_sensei_, por favor leve as comprar para a minha casa, diga a minha mãe que fui almoçar!

- Esperem, meninos! - Iruka-_sensei_ solta um suspiro e olha para cima sorrindo.- Esses jovens...

Já havia escurecido, e faltava pouco para a festa de aniversário de Ino, Sakura estava terminando de se arrumar.

- Minha filha, se aprece...não podemos nós atrasar. - A mãe de Sakura diz docemente, batendo na porta do quarto da filha.

- Já estou indo mamãe! - Sakura estava terminando de escovar os cabelos, eles haviam crescido um pouco, mas ainda estavam curtos. Ela vestia um vestido leve, azul-escuro, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e ficava rodado nas pontas, usava uma sandalha branca, e nos cabelos um bonito arco, igualmente azul-escuro.

- Como será que o Sasuke-_kun_, vai estar? - Ela cora ao imaginar.

Depois de um tempo, a casa dos Yamanaka começa a encher, a decoração da festa estava muito bonita, as core escolhidas por Ino foram: lilás e prata.

- Nossa, quanta comida gostosa! - Chouji já estava devorando todo o _buffet_.

- Credo Chouji, pelo menos use os talheres... - Shikamaru estava escorado na parede, com as mãos por trás dos ombros.

- Meninos, você viram se o Sasuke já chegou? - Ino estava estonteante com um bonito vestido lilás e prata.

- Uau, Ino...não sabia que você poderia ficar tão bonita em roupa de mulher... - Ino dá um soco em Shikamaru, que cai no chão com os olhos rodando.

- Humm...ele não chegou não...hum... - Chouji falava entre uma garfada e outra.

- Será que ele não vem? - Ino começa a andar de um lado para outro.

- Feliz aniversário, Ino-_san_... - Hinata, juntamente com Neji chegam, ela entrega um presente para Ino.

- Oi Hinata, Neji! Obrigada...fiquem à vontade, tá?

- Obrigado.. - Neji já se dirige para um canto isolado, até que Tenten mexe com ele.

- Oie né? Nem me cumprimenta!

- Olá Tenten... - Neji se senta numa cadeira e fica por lá mesmo.

- Ah...Ino-_san_, você sabe se o Naruto-kun já chegou? - Hinata pergunta timidamente, com as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Não Hinata, não o vi ainda...mas... - Ino sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos de Hinata. - Ainda não sei como você consegue gostar do Uzumaki...

- Ah, não...não é do jeito que você pensa...eu... - Hinata fica muito encabulada.

- Tudo bem Hinata, há, há, há, há...

De repente, a música que estava tocando para, e todos os convidados ficam se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Mas, o que é isso? - Kurenai-_sensei_ olha para a porta onde se pode ver uma sombra.

- Demorei, mas finalmente cheguei! Minha presença vai iluminar essa festa...

- Essa voz chata... - Kakashi-sansei estava lendo seu mangá pervertido favorito.

- Maito Gai... - Asuma-_sensei _dá um trago em seu cigarro.

- Esse cara é muito do inconveniente... - Inoshi, o pai de Ino desaprova essa cena toda de Gai.

- GAI-_SENSEI_! - Rock Lee entra correndo. - Acho que sua apresentação não deu muito certo...

- Osh! Não está tudo acabado Lee... - Gai recebe uma soco na cabeça.

- Seu imbecil... - Shikato, o pai de Shikamaru é o dono do soco que deixou Gai no chão.

- Oh...é duro ser famoso...

- Gai-_sensei_! - A música volta ao normal e a festa segue em frente.

- ... - Sasuke entra na festa, ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social preta, com os 2 primeiros botões abertos.

- Sasuke-_kun_, pensei que não viria. - Kakashi é o primeiro a cumprimentar.

- ...Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui também... - Ino vê Sasuke conversando com Kakashi e corre em sua direção.

- SASUKE-_KUN_! VOCÊ VEIO! - Ela o fita com olhos gulosos. - VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDO!

-...Obrigado...por favor...me solte... - Ino estava agarrada em Sasuke.

- Nossa...que agarramento aqui! - Naruto chega empurrando Ino e Sasuke. - Que falta de vergonha, vão fazer isso em outro lugar...há, há, há!

Para o assombro de Ino, Sasuke e Kakashi, Naruto estava impecável. Usava uma calça social acinzentada e uma blusa estilo Polo masculina laranja bem leve.

- Nossa... - Ino fica surpresa ao ver Naruto.

- Eu odeio essas roupas, foi o Iruka-_sensei_ que me obrigou a vestir...

- Não reclame Naruto, você está muito bem assim...olá para todos. - Iruka-_sensei _chega logo depois de Naruto, ele tinha um embrulho nas mãos. - Feliz aniversário, Ino-_chan_.

- Ah! Que meigo! Obrigada Iruka-_sensei_! - Enquanto Ino estava distraída, abrindo o presente do professor, Sasuke já tinha se mandado a muito tempo. - AH! SASUKE-_KUN_!

Ino dispara em direção sua caça.

- Essa mulher é maluca... - Naruto diz caminhando, até que encontra todos seus amigos. Quando Hinata vê Naruto se aproximando, ela cora subitamente.

- Algum problema, Hinata? - Temerai, Gaara e Kankuro também haviam sido convidados, já que agora as vilas da Área e da Folha eram aliadas.

- Ah...problema algum...

- E ai Naruto! - Cumprimenta Kiba, e como sempre, Akamaru estava em sua cabeça.

- Oi Naruto! - Diz Shikamaru.

- E ai gente, tudo bom com vocês? - Naruto cumprimenta todos que estavam ali.

- Você está estranho com essas roupas. - Diz Lee rindo de Naruto.

- E você continua a não raspar essas sobrancelhas, ne centopéia? - Naruto faz um comentário sarcástico.

- Ora seu... - Gaara tenta apartar o começo de briga dos dois.

- Moleques... - Temerai se vira para Kankuro.

- Deixe-os Temerai...

Depois de um certo atraso, Sakura chega na casa da amiga Ino, sendo recebida pelo sr.Yamanaka.

- Sakura-_chan_, que bom que veio. Ino vai ficar feliz em vê-la!

- Olá Yamanaka-_san_, muito obrigada pelo convite.

- Vamos entrando, seus amigos devem estar lá dentro.

- Obrigada, Yamanaka-_san_! - Sakura logo vê vários Jounins, e muitas outras pessoas que pertenciam a elite ninja da vila.

- SAKURA-_CHAN_! - Sakura é abraçada por Tsunade-sama, que a esmaga com seus grandes seios.

- Ah...s-sensei...estou sem ar... - Sakura se debate até que Tsunade envergonhada a solta.

- Ah, Sakura-_chan_, perdoe a Tsunade-_sama_...ela bebeu demais... - Shizune chega às presas.

- Ah...tudo bem Shizune-_san_, cuide dela por favor. - Sakura estava com uma enorme gota em sua cabeça, Tsunade era muito diferente do normal, depois de alguns goles de álcool.

- _Hai_! - Shizune começa à arrastar a Hokage bêbada.

Sakura continua sua caminhada, até encontrar seu grupo de amigos, ela logo vê Sasuke, ao lado de Gaara, mas seus olhos se cruzam com o de Naruto.

- Sakura-_chan_! Como você está bonita! - Naruto sorri, chamando a atenção de todos os amigos para Sakura.

- Ah...olá gente... - Sakura dá um aceno simpático para seus amigos.

- AH! Finalmente a galera está reunida! - Ino chega toda saltitante, e claro, já se aproximando de Sasuke, que parece ter ficado com um pouco de medo.

- E ai, o que a gente vai fazer? - Pergunta Kiba animado.

- De preferência nada...quero ficar sentado. - Claro que não poderia faltar um comentário do preguiçoso Shikamaru.

- Vamos jogar Verdade ou Desafio! - Tenten estala os dedos.

- Ah...que coisa infantil, Tenten... - Neji fala.

- Infantil nada! Podem rolar muitas coisas sinistras... - Lee começa a rir como um louco.

- Por mim... - Temerai fala, olhando para Tenten.

- Não vou participar. - Sasuke dá seu voto contra.

- Ah...mas se o Sasuke-_kun_ não participar, não vai ter graça..

- Ai Ino, deixa de ser baba-ovo... - Chouji estava com um pedaço de comida nas mãos...

- Não pedi sua opinião!

- Bom, quem vai jogar me siga! Vamos jogar lá fora. - Tenten começa a caminhar para a grande varanda que havia na casa de Ino. Depois de um tempo, todos haviam feito uma roda, eles pegaram uma garrafa de saké, que Jiraya tinha deixado jogada por ai.

- Ok, eu vou rodar...vale tudo tá? - Tenten começa a dizer as regras. - Quem não fizer os desafios, vai ser um perdedor inútil. Cada um tem duas conseqüências e três verdades, e quando acabarem, será o mesmo processo.

- Não amarelem, seu bando de fracassados. - Neji diz.

- Olha quem fala... - Kankuro provoca.

- Os dois, parem agora e vamos começar o jogo! - Grita Ino, Sasuke olhava toda aquela idiotice de cima de uma árvore.

- Humm...

Tenten roda a garrafa e ela para rapidamente, havia saído: Sakura pergunta, Chouji responde.

- Bom Chouji, verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade, Sakura-_chan_.

- Humm...você é afim de alguma das meninas que estão aqui? - Pergunta Sakura sem compromisso.

- Humm...não, são todas muito feias e bruxas. A única que é mais "bonitinha", é a Hinata.

- O QUÊ? - Todas as meninas olham perigosamente para Chouji que não dá a mínima. Hinata fica envergonhada e abaixa a cabeça.  
- Agora eu rodo... - Chouji põe tanta força que a garrafa para de rodar só quatro minutos depois.

- Eu pergunto para o Shikamaru! - Fala Kiba.

- Desafio! - Shikamaru responde.

- Então vai e dá um beijo na Ino-_chan_. Há, há, há, há! - Todos começam a rir, mas Kiba continua. - Tem que ser beijo mesmo, com tudo que se tem direito.

- Oh... - Hinata vira o rosto.

- Não! Nem vem Kiba, você me paga! - Ino começa a reclamar.

- Eu vou pegar doença dessa menina, Kiba!

- Nada feito, pediu desafio, tem que cumprir. - Termina Kiba.

- To dizendo, vocês são um mando de amarelões. - Fala Neji.

- Ah eh? - Shikamaru pega Ino e dão um beijo caprichado.

- EH! - Todos gritam, Hinata estava muito envergonhada e põe as mãos no rosto.

- Pronto, não foi tão difícil, foi? - Fala Kiba, que rolava de rir.

- Eca... - Shikamaru e Ino falam em coro.

- Agora está na minha vez... - Shikamaru roda e para em Shino e Lee.

- Agora Lee, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio, não tenho medo de beijar ninguém! - Ele pisca para Sakura que arrepia, discretamente Naruto olha feio para ele, Hinata foi a única que percebeu.

- Não tem que beijar nada, você tem que é apertar os seios da Tsunade-_sama_! - Todos ficam impressionados, quem diria que um cara quietão como o Shino iria Ter uma idéia dessas. Sem dúvida aquele grupo nem sempre aparentava o que realmente eram.

- Está louco, ela vai me matar! - Lee fala, melhor hora para Neji pode provocar.

- Está com medo? Amarelão...

- Nada, eu faço sim...

- Aproveite que a Tsunade-sama está bem bêbada. - Fala Ino.

Shino acompanha Lee até onde se encontrava Tsunade-_sama_, todos queriam ir, mas ia chamar muita atenção. Não muito tempo depois eles voltam, Lee estava muito envergonhado.

- E ai, ele cumpriu? - Perguntam todos.

- Sim, e de quebra também apertou os da Shizune-_san_. - Fala Shino.

- Meu Deus...são...tão macios... - Lee olha para as mãos.

- Eh, ele não é amarelão, Neji. - Fala Gaara,

- Humm...isso foi sorte, sorte que não foi pego. - Fala Neji.

Agora Lee roda e cai para Ino perguntar para Sakura.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. - Sakura estala os dedos e Lee já começa a ver se seu hálito está bom.

- _Baka_... - Neji olha para Lee.

- "Há, há, há...hora perfeita para o Sasuke-kun ser só meu!" - Ino pensa. - Sakura-_chan_, te desafio a beijar o Naruto!

- O quê? - Naruto se espanta.

- Hã? - Sasuke fica atento. Todos olham curiosos para Sakura, isso realmente seria muito para ela, todos sabiam que ela era apaixonada por Sasuke.

- Droga! - Lee bate o punho no chão.

- Ah...eu...

- O que foi Sakura-_chan_, está com medo de que o Sasuke-_kun_ veja?

- ... - Hinata estava com uma expressão muito triste no rosto, ela se levanta. - C-Com licença, eu vou pegar algo para eu beber...

Kiba logo percebe o que estava incomodando Hinata e vai com ela.

- Eu vou com você, Hinata-_chan_! - Kiba segue Hinata, e novamente a direção se volta para Sakura, Naruto e Ino.

- Sakura-_chan_, se você não quiser, tudo bem... - Naruto é o primeiro a falar.

- Nada disso! Eu tive que beijar o Shikamaru, e é justo que você beije o Naruto.

- ...humm... - Shikamaru fecha a cara.

- Eu... - Tenten puxa Sakura e Naruto pelo braço.

- Sakura-_chan_, se vocês estão com vergonha, vocês podem dar o beijo atrás daquela árvore. - Sasuke já havia decido dela, estava perto do grupo.

- Viu Sasuke-_kun_? - Ino se vira para Sasuke.

- Você é uma pessoa muito arrogante. - Sasuke volta para dentro da casa.

- Há, há, há, há! Toma Ino! - Shikamaru, Shino e Kankuro estavam rindo.

- AH! Tenten! Você vai olhar esses dois enquanto eu vou atrás do Sasuke-_kun_!

- Está certo... - Tenten logo chega com os dois na árvore. - Eu vou ficar aqui em cima, daqui a um tempo um volto... - Ela sobe na árvore.

- Ah..Sakura-_chan_...não precisa me beijar, mesmo... - Naruto começa a falar.

- Naruto... - Sakura o olha bem os olhos. - Eu...

- Eu sei que você gosta do Sasuke, mas nem por isso vou deixar de gostar de você...

- Mas Naruto-_kun_... - Sakura estava com o coração disparado, ela põe a mão sobre o mesmo. - "O que eu faço? É o Sasuke-_kun_? Mas...agora me deu uma vontade de beijar o Naruto...ah...o que está acontecendo..."

- Sakura-_chan_? - Naruto chama por ela. Para sua surpresa, Sakura se aproxima dele, e lhe dá um beijo. Naruto se assusta, ele sente um calor vindo de dentro de si. Então esses eram os lábios da Sakura-_chan_? Como eram doces, a fragrância que sai dela era o mais doce perfume que Naruto havia sentido. Ele inconscientemente a puxa para mais próximo de si, intensificando o beijo dos dois.

Sakura passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto, enquanto ele passa os braços em volta da cintura dela. Sakura não sabia o que estava sentindo, só sabia que aquilo não podia acabar tão cedo. Naruto tinha os lábios tão macios, e ele tinha um agradável aroma de pessegueiro. A cada minuto, ela sentia seu coração mais calmo, aquela agitação toda havia acabado. Mas infelizmente tiveram que parar para respirar.

- Uau! Esse beijo foi demorado hein? - Tenten desce da árvore. - Muito bem, vocês cumpriram a tarefa, agora vamos voltar.

Tenten começa a seguira para onde estava o resto do pessoal, mas Sakura e Naruto continuam parados, olhando um para o outro, ambos envergonhados. Foi quando Sakura abaixa a cabeça.

- Desculpe-me, Naruto-_kun_... - Ela fala baixinho.  
- Eu que devo pedir desculpas, não queria força-la a isso... - Naruto se aproxima de Sakura e levanta o rosto da menina, que havia lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não...você não me forçou...eu...eu... - Ela abraça Naruto e começa a chorar mais.

- Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto a abraça. - Está tudo bem...

- Naruto-_kun_, eu senti uma coisa muito agradável dentro de mim, eu...

- Você gostou? - Pergunta Naruto surpreso.

- S-Sim...eu...me senti tão protegida, tão querida e eu... - Naruto toma os lábios de Sakura novamente.

- Eu te amo Sakura-_chan_, mesmo que as coisas mudem depois desse fato, no meu coração só caberá você...

Sakura se envergonha mais, ela não sabia que Naruto podia dizer coisas tão lindas.

- Eu...eu também, Naruto-_kun_... - Ela diz. - O que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-_kun_ era diferente, não era a mesma coisa que agora e eu...eu realmente te amava e não sabia. Parecia que eu estava cega...

- Se você quiser esquecer isso, tudo bem... - Naruto diz sorrindo.

- Não! Naruto-_kun_...agora entendi que quero ficar sempre ao seu lado... - Sakura estende a mão para Naruto que sorri.

- Obrigada Sakura-_chan_...você é a primeira pessoa que eu posso afirmar que me trouxe felicidade...

Eles se olham por mais um tempo, era muito complicado explicar tudo aquilo, o destino as vezes nos revela coisas que mal sabemos que existem. Sentimentos podem aflorar do nada, e novas paixões são sempre as que pegam a gente de surpresa, num sonho sem fim...a partir desse dia, as coisas não seriam as mesma. Mas para eles nada importava, contanto que tivessem um ao outro, para sempre...

Glossário

_san_ - Tratamento respeitoso para homem e mulher, como se fosse "senhorita", "senhora", ou "senhor".  
_sama_ - Tratamento mais formal, geralmente é falado para pessoas que estão "a cima" de você, como por exemplo: chefe, mestre e etc...  
_sensei_ - Mestre, tutor.  
_chan_ - Diminutivo carinhoso para meninas, como um diminutivo: "Sakura-_chan_" ficaria "Sakurazinha".  
_kun_ - Mesma coisa que chan, mas esse é para os meninos.  
_Gomen nasai_ - Me desculpe.  
_Hai_ - Afirmação, sim.  
_Baka_ - Idiota.  
_Kuso_ - Droga.

N/A: Pode gerar polêmica e tudo mais, mas Sakura e Naruto é o casal que mais defendo e adoro em Naruto, espero que mesmo sendo um fanfiction sobre esse casal, pouco favorito aqui no Brasil, vocês leiam e comentem. Eu ficaria muito feliz.  
A gente se vê na próxima.


End file.
